Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving an aperiodic reference signal using implicit information, which can rapidly and effectively instruct an aperiodic transmission of a reference signal in order to measure or presume a state of resource in an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) wireless communication system while being capable of preventing the aperiodic reference from colliding with a periodic reference signal.